


Crossroads of Fate

by TigerShinigami



Series: Time Followed By Death [2]
Category: Bleach, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, IchiRuki Month, Minor Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Post-Canon Fix-It, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Soba Noodles, Tenth Doctor Angst, Time Travel, rukia is a freeloader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerShinigami/pseuds/TigerShinigami
Summary: It was Ichigo’s birthday, and Rukia was not going to visit.But fate was a funny thing. While some events were fixed into the flow of reality as if carved into stone, others only needed a slight nudge into place for destiny to unfold as it should. Even in the form of a simple meal with her time-traveling friend.For Ichiruki Month 2020, AU week, Day 20: Romeo and Juliet
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia & The Doctor, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Time Followed By Death [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Luminous Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of IchiRuki Month 2020 AU week,with the prompt ‘Romeo and Juliet’. A one-shot turned two-shot based on a plot bunny I just had to write out, but complements my other crossover fic ‘Alone’ which was already mostly written. The Shakespeare elements come into play during the second chapter, I promise!
> 
> An IchiRuki fic with a dash of Doctor Who crossover, because it’s 2020 so why not.

Yon light is not daylight, I know it, I.

It is some meteor that the sun exhaled

To be to thee this night a torchbearer

And light thee on thy way to Mantua.

Therefore stay yet. Thou need’st not to be gone.

_ Romeo and Juliet, Act III, Scene V _

In the aftermath of the war, Rukia did not have time for mourning. She suspected she was not alone in that, as Shinigami of all ranks and divisions were easily busy with any number of tasks as the process of rebuilding began. The dead would be tended to according to procedure and tradition, of course. A brief moment would be spared for ceremony and duty as was appropriate. But dying in the line of duty was a possibility that loomed over every Shinigami in some way. They could not change the fate of the fallen, she knew. They could only move forward. 

Rukia had lost count of how many times she reminded herself of that fact within the last few days. 

Her position as Lieutenant had its own share of responsibility, and her time was not her own. As their acting-captain, the Thirteenth Division relied on her more than ever before. Each day brought face after face in front of her, many she had only seen in passing, others completely new. They came to her with similar expressions and the same needs, almost like lost children who sought the comfort and guidance of a parent. Did she look that way, wide-eyed and uncertain of the future, when she first entered their company? Was it really so long ago? 

She could not blame them, given the constant reminder brought by their dear captain’s absence. 

There seemed to be no end to her duties. She was thankful for it, in many ways, as she could not let her mind drift in thought so long as she had work to do. She could not afford to be distracted by other, minor things such as grieving. 

Despite the challenges that lay ahead, there was still a lingering feeling of celebration, of relief. The sense that they could truly move towards the future. It was not spoken of or openly discussed, but the feeling of hope was prevalent throughout the divisions.

It did not take long for the celebrations to begin. 

Some gatherings were more modest than others. The sake seemed to appear out of nowhere, and in surprisingly large quantities. It was no surprise to find her own friends amongst them gathering in a courtyard near the Thirteenth Division training grounds. Rukia found she was eager to join them- both as a reprieve from her duties, and as a means to see her friends. She doubted she had shared more than a few words with them over the past two days. As she arrived in the clearing she saw them standing as a group- Ichigo’s bright hair sticking out as a beacon, though only slightly more so than Renji’s vibrant red or Chad’s towering height. A smile came to her face, possibly for the first time in so many days. She joined them to hear the end of some sort of joke from Renji (though she was not sure she wanted to hear the beginning) and laughed with them despite herself. It was a pleasant, familiar feeling standing alongside them. Someone offered her sake, which she declined. She could hardly afford to impair her judgement as an acting-captain- Although that had not stopped so many Lieutenants and Captains, she mused. Rukia - especially as a Kuchiki- had different standards to uphold. 

She did not need the alcohol to enjoy herself that night. No, it was easy enough to simply feel the threads of familiarity and trust that bonded them together. 

The moment of peace did not last. It only took a simple glance towards the tree along the east end, the one where the two lowest branches reached almost to the ground, where she saw someone sitting cross-legged with a cup held in their lap. The image triggered a memory unbidden, her mind suddenly seeing her departed Captain sitting under that same tree and smiling at her kindly. It jolted through her without warning, her expression frozen, as she was no longer in the courtyard surrounded by celebrating friends. She fought to mask her expression out of reflex, the result of years of living under the scrutiny of nobles and judgemental Shinigami alike. Turning on her heel, her gaze kept firmly on the ground, she mumbled an apology and stepped out of the courtyard. It only took a few steps to bring her to a secluded walkway hidden in the darkness from prying eyes. Only the faint moonlight cast shadows from the nearby roofs, allowing her to stay in darkness.She was grateful for that, given how clumsy she felt. A hand briefly reached out to the closest wall to steady herself. There was a sound of air, repetitive, that she slowly realized was her own loud and uneven breathing. Part of her thought of how weak she must have looked then. It was not befitting for a Kuchiki or an officer. Her back was not straight, she had lost her composure entirely, falling prey to such emotions...

She wasn’t surprised to hear Ichigo approaching but a moment later. She could hear the concern and worry in his voice, the gentle tones and words of support, although she did not notice the words. Then he was holding her against him in a firm embrace, his warm arms wrapped around her small form with her face pressed against his chest. All thoughts of proper noble behavior left far behind. 

Rukia did not cry. No, she was still too disciplined for that. As in all other times, her tears were saved for moments in the night when no one could see. A Kuchiki did not cry, she stubbornly believed. But it was only barely she resisted the urge, her heart heavy in her chest and the sudden torrent of so many emotions was almost too much to bear. With Ichigo’s arms gently yet firmly holding her, her face against his chest and fitting perfectly under his chin. His rhythmic breathing felt just above her head, tickling her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth his embrace gave her. Her shoulders sagged and she realized how tense her muscles had been. 

She took another breath, after several long moments, and had calmed. Her breathing was still not as steady as it should have been. But that did not concern her. She only thought of the soothing motions of Ichigo’s hands against her back and the murmured words of comfort said in barely heard tones. The wounds of her heart were still present... No, it would be some time before she could truly move forward from her Captain’s death. But she no longer felt the cutting grief from earlier that reached to her heart. 

Slowly, she took a step backwards and moved to separate. Her violet eyes opened hesitantly as she moved away. Ichigo’s hands lingered on her arms absently and she finally met his gaze, realizing just how close they were still standing, what small distance there was between them. She was entranced, utterly so, by his amber eyes. It was in that moment that she realized two startling revelations that shook her to the core.

The first was that she was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki, completely and utterly. No, it was not a new thought to her- For too long she had dwelled on it over the past two years, her mind going in circles over her feelings and what he truly meant to her. Her mind had moved between outright denial and full acknowledgement for some time, constantly hovering just at the edge that would mean fully embracing it. She was too stubborn for it and cited the many reasons why her feelings for him could not be. Until now. And for that single moment, it was hard to breathe. 

The second discovery was frightening in its own way. In the many times she had looked him in the eye, Rukia had seen a myriad of emotions borne out of so many situations. Concern, frustration, anger, determination, kindness, happiness- But not that. No, this was different from any time before it- or had she simply never noticed? A burning gaze with an intensity and passion all its own that threatened to encompass her. Love. 

Her lips parted slightly out of surprise, her chest feeling heavy and yet light. She could not look away from him. No, she was helplessly entranced- and suddenly mindful of the flicker of his gaze to her lips, a fluttering feeling coming to her chest despite the chaos in her mind that verged on panic. The conflict with the flicker of joy in her heart. They were moving closer now. His face was nearly to hers- 

“Lieutenant Kuchiki?”

The power of his eyes, of  _ him _ , was shattered. Rukia froze, and it took her longer than it should have to recover and step away. A Thirteenth Division member stood hesitantly nearby calling for her attention. What he said, she did not hear. 

She tore her eyes away, though it took every ounce of her resolve. Her eyes shut tightly and she was thankful they were standing in shadow. Her throat was tight, thick, and she hoped she was able to control her expression with the mask she wore when weakness threatened to overcome her. Not trusting her voice, she tersely shook her head in a way only Ichigo could see. 

She turned to follow her subordinate and walked away. 

\---

Summer in Karakura Town was just as hot as Rukia remembered. The sounds of the cicadas with their constant sirens was comfortingly familiar. She stood idly outside of the Urahara store in her newly inhabited gigai, and was thankful to remember a wide-brimmed hat as part of her living world outfit. It had been some time since her last visit- No, that could not be. It was not as long as it felt, she knew. Had the war truly only ended a month before?

Her visit to the living world that day was not a personal one. The Thirteenth Division still served as a link to the ‘persons of interest’ in the living world, just as before. It was somewhat strange to think she was considered an expert in the human world. The not-quite-enemies who called themselves Vizards, traitors, or otherwise who still resided in the living world were kept within close contact. She only needed to pay a brief visit amongst them to fulfill her mission that day. 

With a glance at her surroundings, Rukia found her bearings on her location and where she needed to go next. She knew the roads all too well, and they were familiar enough that she noticed the smallest of changes as she walked. The small udon store that was located towards the east, for instance, now passed ownership to the eldest son of the family. She gave a polite nod as she walked by, the young man pausing in his sweeping to wave. There was a new coat of paint on the burger restaurant which caused the sign to appear an even brighter yellow than before. The apartment building to her left, a multi-level tower filled with families, always changed in the toys left outside on the balconies. One unit on the end, on the second floor, usually had beautiful quilts hung out to dry. They were always of brilliant hues that were soothing and pleasant to look at. An old woman lived there. Sometimes she was visited by her family. 

There was also a music academy located nearby, she remembered. It was not uncommon for various melodies to carry through the air, wafting about in an invisible current that soothed her. (Unless the young blonde-haired man was practicing his flute that day. He was in need of the lessons, she mused.) 

Rukia wasn’t sure when she had gotten distracted and lost in thought. She paused in her steps to see where she was- startled, freezing in place. Without thinking, she had started on a different route, another path clear in her memory, so familiar that she could not forget the way no matter how long it had been. She had no intention of going there, that day. It was fortunate she caught herself before getting too close and not in front of the clinic itself. Were her friends gathered there now? Part of her wondered if she was close enough to be sensed by them. Ishida perhaps, or even Isshin. But she doubted the others would notice her presence lingering blocks away. Ichigo would not know she was there.

She was such a fool, she thought bitterly. 

No, she would not be distracted. She could not- would not dwell on it. But still her gaze lingered off to the street ahead of her. Too easily she knew the way, could picture in her mind that just down that road, taking a turn left, a turn right, and then past the home with the sky blue paint and the corner plant with pink streaks in the leaves- 

Her eyes shut in a grimace as she willed herself back to the present. She would focus. She knew better than to let her mind wander towards pointless things. There was no point in it, she repeated to herself once more. Focus. 

Still she paused, her steps hesitant, before she turned back the way she came. It was not terribly far from her original route, making another turn here and there to once again move in the right direction. 

She had only taken so many steps before she felt it. It wasn’t the same as a spiritual signature of a Shinigami, Hollow, or otherwise, but it caught her attention nonetheless. It was faint, hazy, as if barely on her periphery. It also felt familiar. The more she fixated on the feeling, the harder it was to understand or identify. Frowning and somewhat alert, she moved quickly in the direction of the signature darting down streets and sidewalks. She was close, whatever it was. It wasn’t until she was mere feet away that she recognized it for what it was.

Rukia rounded the final corner, and her eyes widened. 

She hadn’t expected the feeling of nostalgia that rushed over her, in that moment, as she found herself looking directly at the blue wooden box with ‘Police’ written above in English letters. It looked the same as she remembered from her impromptu extended 'vacation' that night years ago. That night she met her not-human friend of the living world and the many things beyond.

Then the doors opened, and another familiar sight greeted her which brought a smile to her face. Her very unusual, very strange friend looked just the same as before. His spiked brown hair, his striped suit, and even his brown coat had not changed. But that was to be expected, she supposed- like Shinigami, time did not pass for him as it did for humans. There was also the matter of travelling through time itself. 

She smirked, folding her arms in front of her chest. “I had wondered if you would come back. It has been too long, Doctor.” 

His attention was on her in an instant, his face breaking into an surprised yet excited grin. “Rukia Kuchiki! I thought I might find you here-” He stopped, standing closer to her now and examining her curiously. “You’ve cut your hair,” He noted with surprise. 

Rukia blinked, lifting a hand to the hair that fell just past her ears idly. “Ah- Yes, that is right,” as if she had forgotten and realized it for herself. 

More than that, however, he seemed curious- something in the way he looked at her, yet distracted in thought. “Oh, well then- That’s interesting,” He noted. 

She frowned. “What is it?” 

“Nothing, nothing at all,” He said too casually. “I- Well,” he started, then paused. “How long has it been since you saw me last?”

“Nearly two years. Why?” 

He sniffed, eyes widened slightly. “Ah.”

Her brows furrowed slightly. “What is it?” Her tone was slightly firmer, then. 

The Doctor shrugged again, too casually and flippantly for Rukia to believe. “Oh, it doesn’t matter really… Not important.” 

She continued to regard him carefully, verging on suspicion. Something in his words and behavior told her he knew more than he let on, as if there was a joke only he was aware of. She would need to force the information out of him later. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I’m- Here to get a bite to eat, actually,” He admitted. It wasn’t another moment before his typical enthusiasm returned. “Did you know that the best soba noodles I’ve ever tasted are right here in Karakura Town? Little shop, been in the same family for generations. Been going there before there was a town, really. Although a hovercart in NeoKyoto comes close.”

She paused, blinking. “You are here for… noodles?”

“Oh yeah,” He said as if it were the most obvious thing to know, smiling cheekily. “Can’t find better soba anywhere else in the universe. And believe me, I’ve tried.” 

“Hm. I was not aware,” She said simply. It was not surprising to know there was much to Karakura Town she had yet to learn. The living world had many, many interesting things to offer that were completely unheard of in Soul Society. Trying the different foods was always something Rukia particularly enjoyed. Even such foods as ‘curry’ which looked like mud, but instead tasted spicy. Or ‘pizza’ with tomatoes, meats, and vegetables on large pieces of bread. Such things were rare, if not impossible to find outside of the living world. Although soba noodles were commonly served in Soul Society, the thought of trying them in Karakura Town was appealing. There was also the prospect of catching up with a friend, besides. 

She could delay her duties, just this once, eager for the distraction. The thought of simply sitting down for a period of time with food, for the sole purpose of eating and visiting with a friend, certainly had its appeal. When was the last time she simply relaxed in such a way? Rukia couldn’t remember. Her own cyclical and dismal thoughts, she knew from experience, made for poor company. 

“Is it nearby?” She asked, excitement starting to color her voice. She glanced around briefly, as if she could see it from where they stood. 

“You want to come too?” He asked, surprised, yet strangely uncertain to a degree. It was not what she expected of him. 

“Of course. You do not have a choice in the matter. Now, where is it?” She asked easily, speaking as if stating an obvious fact. His hesitation ignored.

Rukia was unsure of his expression then, of his exact thoughts or feelings from merely studying his face. To her surprise, he seemed to be considering something, inwardly debating with himself over whatever it was she could not know. It started to irritate her, somewhat, in how he was not open with what he thought. But his internal debate seemed to vanish just as quickly as it had come, as he regarded her with a cheeky smile, his voice exaggerated yet amused. “Oh, I suppose I could let you come along.”

She smirked. 

\- To Be Continued -


	2. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is turning out a bit longer than planned- so the third chapter will now be the final chapter, which is coming soon. Hope you enjoy!

‘Tis torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here

Where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog 

And little mouse, every unworthy thing,

Live here in heaven and may look on her,

But Romeo may not

_Romeo and Juliet, Act III, Scene III_

The shop wasn’t very far out of the way from Rukia’s original route. Along the way, The Doctor chatted about its long history and the changes in owners over the decades. The restaurant was ‘cozy’ as some would describe it. Smiling and excited, Rukia found she liked the place, as cramped and disorderly as it was. Piles of free local newspapers were stacked on the ordering counter next to a cutesy cat clock. The kitchen towards the back was hardly separated from the rest of the restaurant, as boxes of produce and serving utensils spilled out of the doorway and into the back corner. A water jug sat off to the side next to a stack of paper cups, with a handwritten note ‘For Customers Only’ taped below. The walls were covered with various pictures, some framed, some merely taped, of all manner of photographs and people. A middle-aged man greeted them at the door excitedly and chattered on to his ‘favorite foreign visitor’, and how long it had been since they had seen him last. A young woman came forward with menus and seated them in a corner table. 

Rukia didn’t realize how tired she was until sitting down. Her arms seemed to melt against her, her feet thankful for the break. The Doctor, meanwhile, ordered his favorite dish easily. Rukia recognized most of the foods on the menu and ordered a standard bowl, requesting cucumbers on the side. Almost forgetting, the Doctor ordered a pot of green tea for them to share. 

She looked at the pictures on the wall closest to her seat with curious interest. There was the picture of some sort of sports team - ‘Soccer’ was it called? The Doctor was watching her then, curious. “What is it?” She asked. 

He glanced towards the server’s retreating form. “You’re not using your act,” He noted casually. 

Irritation began to stir within her. “What?”

“You didn’t used to act that way with strangers before,” He said simply. “Tired of the thematics?”

What mild anger she had quickly dissipated while she looked at him in surprise, frowning. “Ah… I did not notice,” She admitted absently. 

Thankfully, he did not comment on it further. It was surprising enough for her to realize the change. When had she started acting in such a way in the living world? 

“A lot can happen in two years, I suppose,” He said thoughtfully to himself.

Rukia snorted. 

“Have you been well?” She asked, eager to keep the subject away from herself. 

His gaze snapped back towards her, as if momentarily distracted. He nodded only slightly, a quieter tone to his voice. “Oh yeah, you know me,” He said casually, “Always off on an adventure, seeing one place and then the next. But nevermind me, what are you doing _here?_ I thought you’d be back in that Soul Society of yours by now. Don’t tell me you’re still waiting for your powers to return,” He asked expectantly. 

She shook her head. “No, I have recovered. ...Much has happened, since you last visited,” she finally allowed, quieter than before. 

“Not living in a closet anymore, I take it?” He asked, the question tinged with amusement. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” She found no humor in what he said, and there was no reason for him to smirk knowingly in such a way. 

“Oh, nothing,” he said with far too innocent an expression. Rukia did not believe it for a second. “Speaking of, did your friend like the birthday gift we found for him? What was his name? ‘Ichigo’, was it?”

Hearing that name was a jolt to her then, the reprieve of the conversation, of the present, momentarily forgotten as her mind threatened to drift elsewhere. It was only practice and force of will she kept herself from falling prey to it. She would stay focused. Her gaze turned downwards and lingered at the table. There were scratches on the surface, she noted idly. “Yes. Does it matter?”

If he noticed her internal conflict, he did not let on. “Well, we went through all that trouble last time, getting chased around in 17th century London. Didn’t think it would be so hard getting that manuscript. I wonder what the Queen was so angry about.” He cast a bewildered look, distant, picturing the memory for himself. 

“Is it so hard to believe you insulted someone?” She smirked mischievously. “Besides, she was only angry with you. They had no reason to chase me as an innocent girl.”

“Innocent girl?” He said in disbelief, scoffing. “You left me to run from those guards! ‘Oh, I’ve never seen that man before in my life!’” He spoke her words in a higher pitch, mocking her. “I nearly ended up jumping in the river Thames.” 

“It was not my fault they were chasing you in the first place,” She said casually, unbothered by his imitation. 

The server returned to their table with a tray carrying their orders. The woman gave a polite smile as she placed the food on the table in front of them along with the teapot, metal chopsticks, and ceramic soup spoons. The Doctor gave a smile and nodded his thanks. 

The two started eating without preamble. Her friend made an exaggerated sound of approval at the taste. Rukia poured herself tea and swirled the noodles within the bowl with her chopsticks before taking a bite.

“Ah! It is good!” She exclaimed happily. 

He finished chewing before saying, “Didn’t I tell you? Best soba in the universe!” He grinned. “Still,” He started again, this time between mouthfuls. “Of all Shakespeare's works, you can’t go wrong with _Hamlet_ . One of my favorites. Brilliant. Simply brilliant. They all are. _Well_ , most of them. _Titus Andronicus_ being an exception. Not to mention _Love's Labour's Won_.”

She took a bite of the cucumber salad, noting it to be good. The slices were crisp and fresh, but improved with gentle seasoning that didn't overpower the flavor. “I do not see why they are thought of so highly,” she said.

The Doctor looked as if he was personally insulted, as if he had been slapped and betrayed all at once. It was a second or so before he recovered and finally said, “Sorry, did you say you didn’t like _Shakespeare_?”

“Yes. It was needlessly sad, and the characters were foolish. I do not understand it,” She noted casually as she ate her noodles. 

“Well, that depends... Which one did you read?” His eyebrow rose, curious. His food momentarily forgotten. 

“ _Romeo and Juliet._ Why?” 

At that he audibly scoffed, and seemed torn between taking offense or being shocked outright. “You didn’t like _Romeo and Juliet_? One of the most important masterpieces in all of written history, the quintessential tragic tale retold for thousands of years?” His voice rose in volume, questioning her in disbelief. 

It was harder for her to ignore, and she paused her eating to regard him with faint annoyance. “Is it so hard to believe?”

“What was wrong with Romeo and Juliet?” He asked as if he had not heard her question, and still very much acting as if her words could not be processed, as if he himself were insulted. 

“It had too sad of an ending for a romance. Even so, the characters were foolish. If they had not acted in such a way against what was asked of them, they would not have died. They should have considered the situation around them instead of giving into such feelings," She said. 

“But that’s the point,” he said, recovered from his shock, now driven and focused. “Just because it’s a romance doesn’t mean it has a happy ending.” He paused. “And what kind of story would that be? Doing as they’re told, no choice in life, with nothing but their parent’s wishes to look forward to? Where’s the story in that?” 

“That is no excuse. It was a tragedy that was easily avoidable.”

“Yes- exactly! That’s what makes it a tragedy,” He continued. “The very setting of the story is a web of characters with flawed motivations, fueled by passion, jealousy, power, you name it. It’s not just Romeo and Juliet who make decisions based on emotion, it’s everyone else too! Even those caught in the middle. Friar Laurence at least meant well, even if things didn’t work out the way he planned.” He paused. “But that’s part of it as well! Even the best intentions aren’t enough for things to work out, sometimes.” 

Rukia was not sure how to respond to his impassioned rambling. The story had not grabbed her as it had him, it seemed. “That does not mean I must like such a tale,” she said as she resumed eating. "It is a story that says mere feelings are not enough to deny circumstance and duty. I see no fun in reading about it."

"That's one way of looking at it, I suppose. Still!” he started again, suddenly, energized once again. “I could go on all day about all the things Shakespeare managed to include in just that play. Just the one! Countless themes and ideas that transcend time, all expertly wrapped up in a three hour play, with clever puns and innuendos aplenty, no less.” He tilted his head slightly in thought and scratched under his chin. “Then again, I suppose the Japanese translation isn’t the same. So much nuance lost. The wordplay, the rhymes, the puns. Not to mention the original 17th century pronunciation, which isn’t even appreciated in the English versions once you get past the mid 1700s."

“I doubt the language was the problem,” she snorted. He sounded much like a teacher giving a lecture. Had he been a teacher at some time? She would not be surprised.

“The point of Romeo and Juliet,” He continued while somehow still eating, “Isn’t about shirking responsibility. Yes, they died in the end- but look at what it did to the others. Two lovers, following their passions instead of the paths laid out for them, and it was finally enough to knock sense into everyone else. Until then, the two sides were so caught up in hating each other and their own prejudice, they couldn’t see past their own noses.” 

“I had not thought of it that way,” she admitted, frowning in thought. 

The shop owner came by their table, polite and bowing, eager to hear how they liked the food. They easily expressed how much they enjoyed the food, to the owner’s delight. He was a talkative man and The Doctor seemed very familiar with him. With a bow, the owner left them to their meal. 

Rukia had not taken many bites before The Doctor looked up abruptly, as if suddenly struck by something. “Hold on- “ He stopped and examined a calendar hung on one of the nearby walls. “Today’s July 15th,” he said. When she merely stared in response, he continued- “Isn’t it Ichigo’s birthday today? Don’t tell me you forgot.”

She paused eating, keeping her gaze carefully on her food and the table. “Does it matter?” She asked, more icily than she intended. 

If he noticed the change in her tone, he did not let on. “Of course it matters- Especially after all the trouble we went through to get his gift last time running around Elizabethan London,” He mentioned easily between mouthfuls. “The question is, what are you doing here, when you should be visiting him?” His eyes were on her now, and Rukia was reminded more of an interrogation than a conversation with a friend. 

Practiced discipline and resolve allowed her to keep her emotions in check, which denied any threat of her feelings coming to surface. Instead she only gripped her chopsticks tighter in an imperceptible movement and held his gaze. Her first instinct was to dismiss the idea and change the subject onto other things- her burdens were not to be shared, and allowing the complicated mess of emotions to overwhelm her would do no good. But she was not talking to a Shinigami with their narrow views of the living world, who might then speak to her superiors or her brother. Nor was she talking to one of her human friends, who meant well, but were irrevocably entangled with the situation. No… She was speaking with a truly unique friend, one who would not see things as others did. 

The silence stretched on longer than it should have. He did not break his gaze. 

She allowed herself a tired sigh, her eyes falling closed briefly, while the tension seemed to release from her shoulders. “He has a normal, happy life, now,” she allowed. Her gaze drifted away, her mind elsewhere. Her instinct was to stop there, that she had already said more than she should. Her mouth opened as if to speak, and it took her several tries to overcome the impulse to dismiss whatever burdened her heart. 

“...If I go to him now, I fear I will encourage him to be involved with matters of Soul Society and Shinigami.”

It was close enough to the truth.

“Well…” The Doctor started, his own voice gentler and with understanding, “He may have a normal life now, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be part of it.” 

Rukia did not look up. 

The thoughts were all too familiar to her, the same cyclical debate she had with herself ever since the celebration near the training grounds. The words replayed themselves once more, and the same conclusions and answers repeated themselves in her mind. The situation had not changed, her feelings had not changed. She had thought of it far, far too many times, searching out of foolish desperation for an answer that did not exist. A solution to the problem of her feelings. To being in love with a human of the living world who still had a peaceful life to experience, and of being a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and Kuchiki clan. 

For Ichigo, there was no longer the prospect of fighting and war. Things would finally be as they were and as they should have been. It would truly be selfish of her to intervene. He would live a peaceful, normal, and happy life. Rukia would do anything to be sure of that- even if it meant enduring the brokenness in her chest and the torrent of emotions that threatened to drown her whenever he entered her thoughts. 

Despite how much had happened, how much he had grown, his strength which she had unshakeable faith in- it was eclipsed by a single memory that still haunted her nightmares, of Ichigo’s fallen body on the ground, his blood pooling and mixing with the heavy rain. The time he nearly died trying to stop her, because he was involved, because of _her_. Because the Shinigami were still set in their ways and did not see the living world as she did. 

In the depths of her heart, she knew the answer to the question that plagued her. _It cannot be._

She would not be able to convince him of it. No, he was too stubborn for that. He would stop at nothing to try and be with her, casting all traditions and realities of life to the wind, with the single plan of breaking through by force- figuratively or literally. The fool. 

His feelings for her could not be. No, they would need to wither away into nothingness until his heart and mind focused once again on life in the living world. Her very presence threatened that. Every visit to the living world would be a reminder for him, she knew. Whatever he felt would only grow the more time they spent together, and she could not give him false hope of the impossible. How long would it take until his feelings faded? She did not know. 

“No… I should not interfere,” she said quietly. “It is because of me that his life was changed, and those around him involved. He will finally be able to live a normal life, now.”

Her friend was quiet- After a moment, she realized the rarity that was. Rukia looked up to find him a different person than before. 

“There’s always that, isn’t there?” He stated quietly, his typical demeanor all but gone. He stared past her, lost in his own winding thoughts and memories. “They always go back….” 

She frowned. It was jarring to see him in that way- quiet, withdrawn, with an empty far-away look that seemed to ignore the present. It was not the first time she had seen him that way. When he would grow distant and distracted by whatever wounds of his past were reopened. But she was not prepared to see the spectre that had appeared in her friend’s place at that moment, the man staring with empty and tired eyes as if he was the only being left in the world. 

He had an aged look to him. She knew him to be hundreds of years old, at least. But it was more than that- it was the look of someone who had experienced far too much in their lifetime. Too much pain, too much sorrow. 

“Your human friends?” She asked gently, her brow furrowing in concern.

“Yes,” He said. 

She paused, watching him carefully. 

“They leave. They move on,” He said, an emptiness to his voice. She wondered if he was still aware of her presence, seemingly consumed by his thoughts as he was. “It’s bound to happen eventually. Humans age. They wither… and they die,” His voice almost cracked slightly at the last words. 

Rukia realized that both times she had met The Doctor, he had been alone.

For a brief, rare moment, she could glimpse the crushing loneliness through a crack in his mask. 

“...I see.” 

He opened his mouth, as if to say something else, and struggled with it. Then, “It’s alright. They’re well and safe now. They’re fine, doing just fine,” he said in an imitation of a normal tone. 

His human friends remained a mystery to her, for despite their time together he barely spoke of them, and only in brief. As if he would summon spectres of the past if he lingered on the subject for too long. 

Yet one name - _Rose_ \- had been uttered two separate times. Each time had been but a whisper, short and vague, but the weight of it felt by her friend was evident enough in the way his smile had vanished and the way he had avoided her gaze. He spoke of her differently than the others- and it was implied in what few words he shared that she was more than a friend. 

“Is that what happened to Rose?”

A hard look came to his eyes. His expression became colder, neutral. He nodded. “Long story. Parallel worlds. But she’s happy. I made sure of that.” 

Rukia wondered what could have happened to have driven them apart. She would not pry - to speak of wounds of the heart before one was ready risked getting it dirty in the process. But so many questions came to her about her friend and how they were separated. There was so much of The Doctor’s life she did not understand, being a Shinigami with limited experience in the living world. Still, she wondered if it was merely the fate of caring for a human. Or was there something more? 

She looked at him directly, unwavering. “Did you have a choice?”

There was a long pause, and for a moment Rukia wondered if he would answer. 

“No,” He said, his voice clipped and a thickness barely heard in his tone. “I didn’t.” 

“...I see.” She said, lowering her gaze. She was not sure how best to respond, seeing his pain for what it was. It affected her in turn from seeing her friend in such a state. His spirit all but broken- as well as his heart. What could she do to pull him away from it? Did she have the right to do so? 

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

He shook his head in an easy dismissal. “No, don’t be,” he said closer to his normal voice, if hollow, with a small smile that did not reach his eyes. “I’m fine, doing just fine. Still traveling the universe.” 

She regarded him carefully, and could see the act for what it was. “If you do not wish to speak of it, you need only say so,” She said evenly, firmly.

“Thank you,” He said quietly. His false smile remained, if lightened slightly. 

She doubted he would share, too comfortable in his secrets and hidden past. He preferred the present above all else, she knew. 

He sniffed and his composure shifted suddenly, the spectre now gone. He leaned over his bowl of noodles and resumed eating casually. “Still,” He looked at her again, this time watching her carefully, curiously. The life returned to his voice which was one again energetic, bordering on manic. “Do you think everyone has a right to a normal, boring, run-of-the-mill, good ol’ regular human life?”

Rukia resumed eating her own bowl, now almost finished. “Yes. Why?” 

His gaze remained on her, and she felt almost like a student being questioned by a teacher, tested. "And what about you, Rukia?"

She glanced at him sharply, her eyes wide. “Me?”

“Well, you’ve been a Shinigami since as far back as you remember. You’ve never lived a human life, have you? Don’t you think you deserve that chance as well?” 

The thought that Ichigo’s father had at one time been a Shinigami, that he had become human and lived a human life, stubbornly resided in a corner of Rukia’s mind. Time and again she dismissed it, ignored it, cast it aside and banished it whenever she could. But each time it would only return, her thoughts selfishly lingering on it, on the possibilities it held. She hated herself for it. 

The knowledge of what could be, of what she could _have,_ tempted her more than she would admit. The unshakeable idea that such a life was _possible_ gnawed away at her resolve. She was truly selfish in that. 

Rukia paused, her chopsticks held just over her bowl. “I had not thought of such a thing,” she lied. 

“Oh, sure, you’ve spent a few months here, then there was traveling in the TARDIS for a spell- but you’ve barely scratched the surface! How come you don’t get to live a human life like everyone else?”

“It is not that simple,” she said, shutting her eyes briefly in frustration and annoyance. She was not sure if it was directed at the idea itself or her friend. “I am a Shinigami. I have responsibilities to uphold in Soul Society. It is not something that can simply be abandoned.” 

“Come on,” he said in a lower voice, almost mischievously. If anything, he seemed more excited. “Surely you can’t be the only one doing all the work. They’ve got to have someone else who can step in. You'd only be gone for- seventy years? Another ten give or take? That's a drop in the bucket all things considered. I’m sure they can manage for that long, even for an officer like you.”

It was hard to dismiss his words, as much as she inwardly fought them. He was far too reasonable in his argument- and too excited besides. Suddenly she paused, frowning. “How did you know I was an officer?” 

The Doctor shrugged and smiled, too innocently for her to believe. “Oh, I could’ve sworn you mentioned it at some point, didn’t you?” 

Rukia eyed him suspiciously. “I do not th-”

“Besides,” he cut in quickly. “If I’ve learned anything from the dozens or so organizations I’ve been a part of- And I _have_ \- It’s that there’s always someone looking to climb the ranks and do the work. Take Pericles, for example. Or Lincoln! Toyoda, too. Bright fellow, that one. Strange taste in music, though.”

They had finished their food and tea by then. As if sensing the shift in conversation, the waitress from before approached the table with the bill. 

Rukia had already planned her strategy as for who would pay for the meal, only in part due to the fact that she had no living world money with her. She would not be the one to do so, she had already decided before they entered the restaurant.  
  
Bringing a practiced lighter pitch to her voice, she daintily raised a hand to her mouth. “Oh, that would be-”  
  
“My friend here is-”  
  
They stopped, both realizing they started to speak at the same time, and stared at each other from across the table. Another moment passed before they both understood what the other was attempting to do. The Doctor gave an expression that she supposed was faintly apologetic, yet at the same time cheeky.

Rukia then remembered The Doctor never carried money.

She regarded him with a deadpan look, then without pause sent a kick under the table towards his shin. Ignoring his concealed cry of pain (muffled for the benefit of the waitress, Rukia knew) she lowered her gaze, softening her expression dramatically. Her hand reached for a napkin which would serve as a handkerchief. The very beginning of tears coming to her eyes. “You see… It’s so very _unfortunate_ . My friend-”  
  
“No, none of that. Stop it! Stop it!” He interrupted hastily and with intent. The Doctor was digging about in his coat and suit pockets then, going from one to the other and back again, and pulling out all manner of items onto the table. It was a strange assortment from an animal chew toy to random wires. Was that a banana?  
  
“Hold on- Here,” He finally said, pulling out a small circular item. “Have a- “ He stopped to examine it, raising his eyebrows for a moment, “Golden doubloon,” he said with no shortage of surprise and chagrin. He placed the exotic golden coin in the waitresses’ hand, who then nodded, thanking him politely and very hesitantly. She bowed awkwardly and then left. 

The Doctor watched her go, distracted. “...Ah,” He said, realizing something. “So that’s why he retired,” He mumbled softly to himself. “Right then- Ready to go?” He shifted attention in an instant, pocketing his items and looking towards Rukia expectantly. She nodded and gathered her backpack. 

\- To Be Continued - 


	3. Precipice of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is finally here! It's been a great experience writing this as practice and warming up my skills. Any constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated. That said, I hope you enjoy!

In the meantime, against thou shalt awake,

Shall Romeo by my letters know our drift,

And hither shall he come, and he and I

Will watch thy waking, and that very night

Shall Romeo bear thee hence to Mantua.

And this shall free thee from this present shame,

If no inconstant toy nor womanish fear

Abate thy valour in the acting it

 _Romeo and Juliet, Act IV, Scene I_

It was the middle of the afternoon by then, and the air had grown hot and humid. They walked at a moderate pace down the street, an unspoken sentiment that both of them were content delaying the inevitable goodbye. The Doctor kept his hands casually in his suit pockets with his coat thrown over the crook of his elbow. “Blimey, has it always been this hot in Japan?” He said with a grimace. 

Rukia was once again thankful for the sunhat and airy dress she wore in defense against the weather. “Yes, I believe so,” she said, though her own knowledge of a ‘regular’ summer in Japan was somewhat limited. 

“But- Really, you won’t even visit your friend? Just to say ‘Hello’? Not even for a moment?” 

She resisted sighing. “I have already told you. It is better this way.” 

“Yes, well- You did. But- really, it’s only a birthday party,” He said, and there was an underlying mischievousness to his otherwise innocent words. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him angle his head as he watched her curiously. “What’s the harm in stopping by?”

Her thoughts drifted to when she had last seen Ichigo and her human friends. They had departed Soul Society the day after their celebration together. It was fitting for them to do so, to return to their world and leave the war and aftermath behind. She had seen them off as they traveled through the gate. But she had not spoken to Ichigo, could not bring herself to look at him directly since that moment together in the moonlight. Avoiding him was easy enough with her role as an officer.

Her farewell to them was far harder than it should have been. And even in saying goodbye she had stubbornly avoided his gaze, right until he passed through the doorway to the living world. 

In the time since, she had received a message from Orihime that a surprise party was planned for him that day. Rukia had not sent a reply- there was no need to. She knew the importance of keeping her distance from him, of waiting until his feelings had gone. She had no place in it. 

“I do not think it would be a good idea,” she said, frowning. 

“Maybe,” he said, clearly unconvinced as he continued his casual walk beside her. “But you never know- birthday parties can surprise you like that. Never know when you’ll be part of a lighting dance, or setting fire to a straw goat in Sweden…” He trailed off with a faint wince, but recovered quickly. “Besides, you could always pop your head in the door, just for a moment. Surely he’d appreciate that, don’t you think?” He raised an eyebrow and watched her curiously again.

It was far too appealing an idea.  
  
“What are you going to do now?” She asked, firmly changing the subject.  
  
“Oh, you know me,” He said, a sliver of boyish excitement returning to him as he smiled cheekily. “Always traveling out and about in the universe.”

“Will you travel alone?” She watched discreetly for his reaction. 

It was difficult for her to gauge the effect of her question, as he angled himself forward and kept his eyes on what was ahead. “Yeah- It’s easier that way, really.” 

They turned the last corner by then and found his strange blue box just as they had left it, standing conspicuously in a narrow alley. 

His answer was hardly what she wanted to hear. She frowned. “I do not think-”

“You’re really not going to visit?” He cut in, his voice calm, raising an eyebrow. “It’s only a birthday party, after all.” His tone was too casual, too innocent for her not to notice.  
  
Her eyebrow nearly twitched in irritation, her tone firm. “Do not change the subject. Besides, I do not see why you care about such a minor thing.”

“It’s just that- if it’s such a minor thing, really,” he drawled, “Then why are you being so cagey about it?”

“Fool. I am not. I’m only being sensible.”

“Ah, well- just a thought,” He shrugged and shook his head. “Right, then. Best I get going.” He turned to face her. 

There was a sense of hesitation, of difficulty then. Rukia disliked goodbyes- far too often would they stretch into months, years, even decades of separation that could see friendships fade away. Her goodbyes were rarely happy moments. And she knew all too well how unpredictable life could be, for Shinigami, human, or otherwise. No, she was not alone in knowing that. 

“Will you visit again?” She found herself asking, careful to look calm and dismiss the bittersweet feeling in her chest. 

“Oh, you’ll see me again,” he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a cheeky smile. “I promise.”

“That will save me the trouble of hunting you down myself,” she smirked. It was reassuring nonetheless. 

He smiled warmly. “Take care, Rukia.”

“I will, so long as you do the same,” she smiled, a knowing tone in her voice.  
  
The Doctor smiled, amused, as he walked through the wooden doors and shut them behind him. 

She watched the strange blue box fade out of view, its strange sound echoing around her before ebbing away. 

Almost instantly the weight of reality came upon her once again, the brief reprieve ended. She turned around to regain her bearings- she remembered the route to complete her mission easily enough. But her friend’s words still echoed in her mind, making it impossible to focus on her duties. The possibility beckoned to her, calling her with the knowledge that another destination was not far away. 

It could be said that life was an ongoing journey from one season to another, passing through moments of change that signaled a new chapter in one’s life story. It could not be stopped, could not be denied, like the passage of time itself. Despite the unrelenting movement of time and the strands of destiny that could not be moved, there still existed the element of free will.

There was an intangible feeling to the air, one Rukia felt only faintly in the back of her mind. The sense that a choice was being made, and that doing so marked the end of one chapter and the start of another. She had felt it before- Deciding to become a Shinigami. Being adopted by the Kuchiki clan. Joining the 13th division. 

Visiting the living world. 

Each moment held a similar feeling, familiar to her like an old friend. It was as comforting as it was frightening. The prospect of something new and _unknown_ loomed on the horizon, threatening to bring ruin and disaster or joy and contentment. 

With a start, she wondered at the time of day and took out her phone to read the clock. “Damn!” 

Her eyes darted between one road and the next, now acutely aware of how little time she had. If she were to make the party, it would barely be in time- but she would need to run. She could not afford to stand around mulling over her decision.  
  
Once more she looked down the road going from one path to the next, her mind racing. It was not something to lightly consider, something to hastily decide. But she had no choice in the matter. She cursed under her breath. 

Yes, if she left immediately- perhaps she would make it. She could not afford to wait. Her breathing quickened as her mind raced, contemplating the possibilities and outcomes of one path over the other. It could not have been more than a minute, yet time seemed to stretch on as she weighed what could be, what could go wrong. 

She made her decision. 

Looking up sharply, she set off in a run.

She moved at speed along the sidewalks and streets, a hand holding her hat in place as she expertly dodged between pedestrians and cars alike. The feeling of looming change was undeniable now. Was she making the right choice? Did she have the right to do so? To risk the happiness of those she cared for, if she chose wrong? 

Rukia could not help but think of Juliet from the play, the image coming to mind of tragic lovers dying alongside one another- _No! Focus!_

It was not the proper choice. It was not the _right_ choice. It was not what _should_ be. But it was the honest one born truly from her soul, free of all else. 

Yes, she thought, perhaps it was time to let her heart decide which path to take.

Her steps increased in speed, her heart beating faster not only from the exertion. It was foolish of her to act in such a way, for there was no cause for her to be anxious. It was a small, silly action- She was only making a birthday visit. There was no cause for her to grow nervous with each passing step, or for her thoughts to grow increasingly excited.

Yes, It was only a birthday gathering. She willed for her nerves to calm and mentally berated herself for the tightness felt in her chest. It was truly a foolish reaction to the simple task of visiting a friend on his birthday.

She was closer now. The street was firmly etched into her memory with its countless details that she knew too well. It would only be another block before-

“Rukia?!”

She nearly tumbled forwards, her feet skidding to a stop on the pavement. She turned to find him standing on the other side of the street. He stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. 

“...Ichigo!” 

Her mind was taking too long to organize thoughts, to form coherent words. He was staring at her with a surprised expression that was shocked rather than happy. It took a moment for her to catch her breath, still panting from the exertion, and could feel her hair sticking to her brow from the sweat. Her hat had gone askew during her run, a hand still holding it to her head. She made a pitiful attempt at regaining her composure and straightened her hat. Her heart was still beating quickly in her chest.

There was only another moment of hesitation before she willed away what anxiety she had. She crossed the street with purposeful steps and stood before him. She avoided his gaze.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

Rukia folded her arms across her chest and stubbornly continued to look down at his feet. “Fool… I am visiting you for your birthday. Could you not tell?” Her words did not come out as strong as she would have liked. 

She expected him to grunt and dismiss her, and was surprised when there was only silence in response. Then- “Just like that? You’ll drop by like nothing’s wrong?!”

It was the right reaction, she supposed, given what she had done… But it was harder for her to stand the frustration in his voice, the anger she knew he would have. He had every right to be mad, she knew. 

“...I have been busy with my duties, as of late,” she said. It was a pathetic excuse. 

He scoffed bitterly. She willed herself to look up at him then, only to find his face angled away from her and his gaze elsewhere. His expression wasn’t one of anger or fury as she expected… but of frustration and pain. There was a distant look in his eyes of a man wounded in ways unseen, a pain mostly hidden by the forced scowl on his face. She frowned.  
  
“That’s all you have to say?” He said.

“Ichigo…” his name came to her lips unbidden out of reflex, while her eyes were fixated on his. He still refused to look at her. Her previous fears began to resurface, thoughts of what could be and the consequences of her actions flooded her mind. Her throat went dry. Her heart continued to beat loudly in her chest and in her ears. She could feel the distance between them, the rift that was her own doing. It was truly foolish of her to come.  
  
She expected his anger to boil over and was ready to bear the brunt of his words. But it did not come. Instead he was quiet for several moments. His expression fell, his scowl softening into a look of defeat. It was unbecoming of him and she fought the urge to hit him for it. 

”If I did something wrong… Just tell me so I can make it up to you. Just yell at me, whatever it is you need to do. But... don’t cut me out like that, Rukia." His voice nearly hitched on her name, as if it was painful to say aloud. "Not again.” 

The urge to hit him was strong then, the desire to force that sad expression from his face and expel the blame that _she_ deserved. It was all wrong.

“Fool… I should be the one to apologize,” she said, restraining herself. What anger she had was not directed at him, her insult empty and without malice. She grit her teeth and shut her eyes briefly, her hands tightening into fists at her sides. 

He was far too forgiving of her. 

“Look at me, Ichigo,” she said firmly, yet with a gentleness to her voice.

He finally tilted his head to gaze down at her, his eyes filled with anguish and fire, pain and love. She locked eyes with him then and left no room for doubt in her words. “You did nothing wrong.” 

His expression lightened almost imperceptibly, though Rukia knew it was but a hint of the weight lifting off his shoulders. "Then why’ve you been avoiding me?” He asked, still more mellow than she would have liked. He hesitated, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Is this about-”

“Am I not here now?” She asked quickly. 

“...Yeah,” He admitted, and the man she knew in her heart was slowly returning.

“Then you have no need to worry,” she said with a brief smirk. Her face fell again. "...I'm sorry."

Ichigo smiled faintly and she felt something stir in her chest. “Just... don’t do it again, okay?”

Rukia could not promise that, given what she had decided and realized in recent weeks. She had already risked much in coming to him then. No, she would not promise it. She hardened her resolve.  
  
“I promise,” she found herself saying.

...Ah.

He smiled. His amber eyes held the same warmth she noticed that night at the Thirteenth Division grounds. They looked different in the sunlight, she thought. It was a pleasant feeling. 

“I came to visit you for your birthday,” She said while forcing a casual tone. “Though I cannot stay long. I have other duties to tend to.” 

She smoothed out the wrinkles on her sleeves in a bid to appear less invested. She realized once more how sweaty she had gotten during her run in the summer heat, the sweat stains that formed on the pale fabric of her dress, made worse under the straps of her backpack. Her hair was still in a sorry state where it peeked out from under her hat. She must have looked silly as she was. 

Despite her appearance, he merely looked at her again with that endearing gaze. It was the same casual and comfortable smirk she had seen so many times before. It was wonderful to see it again, she could not help but realize. The smile drew her in, and she found herself smiling back. It was with difficulty that she broke free from it to focus on other things.

She paused, frowning in thought. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Yuzu sent me to the store to pick up some things,” He shrugged. “I think they want me out of the house so they can surprise me.”

Rukia smirked. “Is that so? That’s just as well. We can buy my gift for you.” She started in the direction of the nearest convenience store, remembering easily where it was. Ichigo sauntered along beside her.

“What do you mean ‘we’? Buy it yourself!”

“Idiot. I do not have any living world money. Do not complain so much,” she said.

Ichigo scoffed in a way that fooled no one. “Cheapskate,” he said, a smile teased on his lips. 

They walked together in that way, reminiscent of so many other moments in the living world. Moments she thought of far more than her time in Soul Society, though she could not admit to it. Too often would she think of her adventures in the human world and the people there. The many memories she had. The sense of belonging no one else could know. 

Rukia could not help but wonder, still, at what she was doing in casting all reasonable concerns aside and fixating on an unknown present. But it was silly to be so concerned, she told herself. It was hardly so dramatic as a tragedy involving poisons and daggers. 

It was only a birthday party, after all. 

\---

There were several things Rukia could not have known that summer day. 

The first was that The Doctor had not meant to arrive at that time or on that day, intending to land a few years later. Running into her had been a surprise but a pleasant one.

The second was that his Shinigami friend was very different when he had actually seen her last.

Oh, there was always that risk in time travel, especially when you crisscrossed timelines in a way that bordered on reckless abandon. It wouldn’t be the first time he had met a friend out of order. A side-effect, that’s all it was, really. He could play along when it meant keeping certain events intact. When he wanted to. 

Rukia had no way of knowing it was actually his third time meeting her. She wouldn’t know, still, for another three years when he would visit her again, out of order, in his past and in her future. She would be a very different person by then.  
  
She would be found in Karakura Town, as before, but no longer as a visitor. She would meet him outside of the clinic she called home. Her hair would be longer then, cascading halfway down her back, while she would wear a dress of the human world. But that was minor compared to how she would look, how her face would start to show faint signs of age and she would no longer appear as a young teenager. 

She would greet him with a confident smile. Her eyes would shine with something he hadn’t seen in her before, the contented look she would have when her then husband walked out to join her. The man with a scowling expression and bright orange hair, but was never truly angry. Her Ichigo. 

What would strike The Doctor most about the visit was the expression on her face. It was content, determined, yet slightly mischievous- and excited to see what would happen next. 

It was so very human. 

The Doctor had known many, many humans in his years of traveling, each of them special and important in some way. The Doctor valued the positive qualities he had seen in them- the curiosity, the bravery, the passion for doing what was right. The care for those around them. The love.

She would insist he stay for dinner- especially after he realized his favorite soba noodle shop was under new ownership, and it wouldn’t quite be the same. He had refused, but she would insist he had no say in the matter. 

Only after he saw her again, on that hot summer day over lunch on her friend’s birthday, would he understand the sincerity of her future goodbye. The smile, a true genuine smile on her face that was far more radiant than he had ever seen her, as she would give her parting words. 

“Thank you.”

-Fin -


End file.
